


Promises Of Perfection

by Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar



Series: Lucifer AU Writing [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lucifer has plans~, Marriage Proposal, Michella, Romance, Valentine's Day, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Morningstar
Summary: Lucifer always made sure his plans ended perfectly, after all.





	Promises Of Perfection

"You want me to go to a  _Valentine's Day_ party?"

Lucifer snickered slightly at his brother's bewildered expression, crossing his arms and leaning back with a smug smile. Months had passed since the big events; The drama had died down considerably, and everyone seemed to be getting along quite nicely. Lucifer and Chloe were taking more serious turns in their relationship - And were actually discussing moving in together - And Michael and Ella were still going strong, too. Things were calm, things were  _perfect_ , and Lucifer, for the first time in forever, was genuinely satisfied with his life at the current moment.

Oh, and Amenadiel and Mazikeen had gotten together again. Not that surprising, but Lucifer was happy for them. He was also considering taking a page out of his Father's book and trying to hook Linda up with someone. She was seeming rather lonely lately… Dan and Charlotte were doing alright… Lucifer hummed thoughtfully, chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment before snapping back to attention. "Oh, right! Yes. The party was the Detective's suggestion, I'm hosting it at Lux."

"Okay…" Michael started, amber eyes narrowing slightly for a moment. He stood still and silent for a while, and Lucifer could practically see the gears in his head turning as the archangel fought to truly process the given information. And he wondered why it was such a big deal. Yes, it was a Valentine's Day party. And yes, he was  _hosting_ said party. But it  _was_ Chloe's suggestion.

Not to say Lucifer didn't have plans for the party. No, no. He had  _big_ plans. Important plans.

"...  _Why_?" Michael finally asked, sounding absolutely, helplessly confused. Lucifer cracked up, just for a second, but he stifled his laughter and pressed his lips into a firm line, shrugging in response.

"As I said, brother, it was the Detective's suggestion," he said simply, brown eyes sparkling with amusement as he rolled his eyes. "It won't be a big thing. Me, Detective, you, Amenadiel, Ms. Lopez, Daniel, Dr. Linda, M- Charlotte…" He squinted thoughtfully. "Oh, the Detective's bringing her spawn, so nothing crazy."

"Right, I'll keep the tequila at home," Michael mumbled faintly, shaking his head. "Valentine's Day party…"

"I'm sure it would make Ms. Lopez very happy," Lucifer pressed, and judging by the expression on Michael's face, he'd already won his brother over with that. "She loves Valentine's Day, actually. She'd love a party, I'm sure."

"Okay," Michael relented, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. Lucifer laughed slightly, and lightly nudged his shoulder against Michael's as he started walking again; His brother chuckled and fell into step with him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So when is it, then? Tonight?"

"Mhm!" Lucifer replied brightly, brown eyes sparkling as he looked up, toward the sky, then looked ahead again. "I actually have most of it planned out. I've persuaded the Detective to allow her offspring to stay up a little past midnight, so the party will start roughly around nine, since Ms. Lopez and the Detective are working, but I've already requested Dr. Linda, Daniel and Amenadiel's help with decorations. And I need your assistance with the food."

Michael actually lit up at that, mouth opening slightly as his amber eyes seemed to brighten considerably. "Food?" He repeated, eyes sparkling now. "Sign me up, I'm gonna love this!"

"I knew you would," Lucifer replied smugly, then blinked, remembering something. "Oh! I'll also need your assistance with something else. But I'll explain that later," he added quickly, a grin forming on his face once more. "In any case, you're in?"

Michael gave him a slightly amused look and raised one hand, lightly clasping it over Lucifer's shoulder and giving a light squeeze as they walked. "Cookies. Lots of cookies. I saw a bunch of heart-shaped Valentine's Day sugar cookies at the store."

Lucifer snorted. "Brother, we're not buying the food. We're  _making_ the food," he told him, raising an eyebrow and checking his watch. "Beatrice gets out of school in an hour, I'm supposed to pick her up. And I've already promised her I'd assist her in making homemade cupcakes for the party." He glanced at his brother, and grinned mischievously as he added, "but I'll get you a container of those cookies."

"This, little brother, is why you are now my favorite sibling," Michael told him seriously, the grin on his face widening. Lucifer took a moment to actually register that, and a gleeful little smile spread across his face for a second, but he stifled it quickly, glancing away as Michael continued, "chocolate chip cookies. We need chocolate chip cookies."

Lucifer hummed slightly in agreement, eyes brightening faintly as he nodded. "Ah, agreed. Oh- Red velvet. You can't have a Valentine's Day party without red velvet  _something_ , at least," he added, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Cheesecake, too," Michael added, his eyes glazing over slightly at the thought of all the food. Lucifer laughed slightly at his expression, and Michael chuckled slightly as well as he pulled himself from his thoughts. "Oh, what else did you need my help with?" He asked suddenly, and Lucifer paused, glancing up. He didn't answer for a moment as he continued walking, and Michael stayed side by side with him, looking curious.

Then he pulled them both to a stop directly in front of one building in particular, and Michael looked at the sign hanging over the door for a long, long time before his expression changed, his mouth forming a small "o" as his amber eyes grew wider than ever.

Lucifer grinned.

* * *

"You're really gonna do it? You're not gonna chicken out?"

Lucifer chuckled slightly as he watched Trixie lean over the bowl of cupcake mix, cracking an egg on the side of the bowl and splitting it open to let the yolk fall inside. He was in a particularly good mood that day, actually. A  _really_ good mood, better than he'd felt in a while. Everything was… Again, it was perfect. This time, he had it all planned out. Every second. "I'm not going to chicken out," he finally replied, leaning back a little and reaching behind him to grab a large spoon and handing it over to the child, who took it gladly and began stirring. "I have everything planned out, I assure you, Beatrice."

Trixie giggled a little to herself, scooping up a spoonful of the cupcake batter and studying it for a moment before reaching one finger out, scooping a little onto it, and sticking it into her mouth. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, watching, and Trixie let out a satisfied hum before putting the spoon back into the bowl to continue stirring. "Good! I really, really like this, Lucifer."

"I really, really like this, as well, child," Lucifer agreed, looking over at Michael, who was busy munching on the cookies Lucifer had bought him - as promised. He was also reading the instructions on the cupcake box, casting occasional glances at Trixie as if to make sure she was doing it right. He looked up briefly to meet Lucifer's gaze, and flashed him a bright grin around the cookie hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"Yeah, kid," Michael agreed, taking the cookie out of his mouth to speak. "This is, like, the happiest I've ever seen him. There's no way he's  _not_ gonna do it."

"My Mom's really happy, too," Trixie said excitedly, lifting the spoon a little and looking up at Michael through wide, sparkling eyes. "And this is gonna make her even happier!" She sang, turning to look back at Lucifer. " _Please_ don't chicken out of this, Lucifer."

Lucifer studied her curiously for a moment, thinking. He'd already assured her - several times - that he didn't plan on doing so, but she still seemed… wary. Lucifer… Well, he knew what he had to do. Smiling to himself, the angel straightened up and walked forward, easing the spoon out of Trixie's hands and setting it in the bowl, which he pushed aside. He then placed both hands on Trixie's shoulders and turned her to face him completely, lowering his chin and looking her right in the eye.

"Beatrice, have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Trixie smiled slightly, seeming to already know where this was heading. "No, Lucifer," she giggled.

"Good. Keep this in mind, now," Lucifer told her, a grin forming on his lips. "I promise you, I give you my  _word_ , I will  _not_ chicken out."

Trixie visibly relaxed, then threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Lucifer sighed, chuckling a little, but he nodded and wrapped his arms around her in response, giving a light squeeze. To be honest, he hadn't expected to get attached to the child. He… Well, he didn't  _hate_ children, but he… disliked them. Trixie, however, was much different. And Lucifer, for whatever reason, was beginning to care for her as much as he would if she was his own child.

"Okay, I feel better now," Trixie said warmly, pulling back and flashing a grin at Lucifer, then Michael. "What's next?"

Michael looked at her, then looked down at the cupcake box, then turned it around and pointed at something on it. Lucifer straightened up and leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "We need a cupcake pan."

* * *

Everything was planned, everything was ready.

Lucifer grinned to himself, downing the glass of whiskey in his hand before sliding it into place among the others. He turned to face the bar, wordlessly reaching up and pulling the curtain down over it, completely shielding the alcohol from sight. There would be a child present, after all, alcohol was the last thing they needed for this party. Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a smile on his face as he turned back to look around the room. Everyone else was getting ready; Michael had gone back to Ella's and Trixie was with Dan. Amenadiel and Mazikeen had left… Probably to have sex before the party.

Lucifer didn't know. He didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered right then, and he was ready for it. The angel looked down, reaching into his pocket for a second and letting his fingers close around the small, solid object inside, holding it tightly for a second before releasing it and pulling his hand from his pocket, looking up once more.

"Wow, quite the setup you have here."

He blinked once, startled, but quickly relaxed when he recognized the voice. He grinned, turning his head to look for the source, and stepped out from behind the bar to greet the man. "I can't take credit. Linda, Amenadiel and Daniel did all this." He reached up, tapping one of the heart streamers hanging from the ceiling and sending it swinging back and forth. "What brings you here, Dad?"

"I think you know the answer to that," God chuckled, walking forward. He reached up, pulling the swinging decoration to a gentle stop and smiling at his son. "This is a big deal, after all, son." He moved his hand, clasping it over Lucifer's shoulder. "You didn't really think I would miss it, did you?"

Lucifer smiled slightly in response, letting out a soft sigh and glancing past him. "It's surprising. I thought I'd be a little more nervous when the moment came," he commented, blinking. "But now, it's just… It feels right. There's no questions, no doubt, no hesitation."

"That's how I felt, with your mother," God murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. "She was so beautiful. So fierce. I was nervous, for a while. And I didn't even know why. All I knew was that suddenly I was feeling something, suddenly I  _wanted_ something. I had a  _reason_ to exist, instead of just  _being_  there."

Lucifer blinked and looked back up at him, staying silent for a moment. Then he spoke again, a little quieter, finally daring to ask the question that had been nagging at him for a while. "Dad-"

God raised a hand, halting him immediately. Lucifer snapped his mouth shut, knowing that his Father already knew what he wanted to ask. "When I sent Amenadiel down here to bless Penelope Decker with a child, I made that child immune to your powers for a reason. I made her for you, Samael, but her feelings for you are her own." He turned back to Lucifer, holding his gaze. "Why do you think she's resistant to your charms? I wanted you to have someone to loved you for who you are, not because they're influenced by your abilities."

Lucifer smiled slightly for a second, honestly satisfied with that answer, then blinked. "How did you know that she would love me, then?"

"Because I knew you would love her," God replied, a knowing smile on his face. "Someone completely resistant to your powers, someone who matches you, someone who makes you vulnerable; Your equal in every way, as your mother was mine."

Lucifer went silent for a while, thinking that over. Then, with a laugh, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "... Thank you."

"Samael," God spoke softly, "all I want is what every parent wants. For you to be happy." He gave Lucifer's shoulder a soft squeeze. "You don't have to thank me." With that, he stepped back; By the time Lucifer blinked his eyes open, he was gone. Lucifer stared at where he'd been standing, silent, then looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He grinned slightly at Michael and Ella as they entered, followed closely by Amenadiel and Mazikeen.

"Is it true?!  _Is it true_?!" Ella squealed, practically launching herself at Lucifer, and the angel let out a small laugh before his breath was completely knocked out of him. He shook his head as Ella wrapped her arms around him. "You're doing it?! You're  _really_ doing it?!"

"I won't be able to if you squeeze me to death, Ms. Lopez," Lucifer laughed, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her back a little. Ella was bouncing in place, eyes wide with excitement as she stared at the angel, clearly still expecting an answer, and Lucifer grinned. "Yes, I'm really doing it. Now calm down, it's supposed to be a surprise." He then turned a pointed look to Michael.

Michael then gave him an indignant stare and jabbed a finger in Amenadiel's direction, and Lucifer blinked and glanced over at his oldest brother. Who looked extremely guilty at that current moment.

"Amenadiel…" Lucifer sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Maze made me do it!" Amenadiel finally exclaimed, then visibly flinched when Mazikeen slammed her elbow into his side.

"Alright, stop." Lucifer held a hand up, shaking his head. "Stop, stop. Doesn't matter." He turned back to Ella. "Just don't tell the Detective." He winked. Ella giggled in response and stepped back, nodding eagerly, and Lucifer took a second to look her over. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, curled and bouncing. The cross necklace she usually had tucked safely inside her shirt was resting on her chest, completely visible and glinting in the red and purple lights flashing around the room. Her dress was a deep magenta color; It fit around her perfectly, cutting off just below her knees, and to finish it off, she had matching heels.

Lucifer smiled slightly, bringing his eyes back to her face. "You look wonderful tonight, Ms. Lopez," he told her warmly. "Absolutely stunning."

Ella beamed at him, her bright eyes sparkling softly at the compliment. "You look pretty great, yourself, Luce."

"Don't go hitting on my girl, now, Sammy." Michael flashed his younger brother an amused grin as he walked forward, wrapping one arm around Ella. He was wearing his typical white suit, his own cross necklace dangling around his neck, and his blonde hair was slicked back rather than spiked up as usual.

Lucifer returned the grin, equally amused. "As beautiful as she looks, Michael, I can assure you that my heart only belongs to one woman." He glanced toward the stairs, then turned his attention to Amenadiel and Mazikeen. The demon was as beautiful as the first time he'd seen her; Lucifer admired her for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. She wore a black dress just a little shorter than Ella's, just barely dodging being too inappropriate for the child that would be joining them at the party. Still, it was Mazikeen - Lucifer wouldn't have expected any less. She also wore a black leather jacket over the dress, idly playing with the gloves on her hands - Gloves that went up to her elbows, he noted.

He then turned his gaze to his brother, and grinned. Amenadiel didn't typically wear suits, but he was right then - with a bow tie, to top it off. He actually seemed comfortable, which was good. Lucifer wanted everyone to be comfortable that night. He smiled at Lucifer when he caught his gaze, then looked up and rushed over to stop Mazikeen when she started pulling the curtain away from the bar.

Lucifer chuckled, watching, then raised his head and turned to look over at Michael. "I have to get dressed." He clasped his hands together. "I've been busy making sure everything is perfect. You have the music?"

Michael smiled at him, reassuring and amused all at once. "Yes."

"And the song?" Lucifer pressed. " _The_ song?"

"Yes," Michael chuckled.

"And the r-"

"Samael," Michael interrupted, firm but soft, and shook his head at his brother. He ran his fingers back through his hair, then stepped forward and clasped his hand over Lucifer's shoulder. "I've got it, bro. Everything is ready."

Lucifer relaxed slightly, a relieved smile tugging at his lips for a second. "Thank you," he told him genuinely, then pulled back, checking his watch. Then, with a grin, he stepped away and spread his wings out wordlessly, disappearing from the room with a simple  _whoosh_. He landed upstairs in the penthouse, immediately spinning around and heading to his room to get ready.

Folding his wings back, he changed into the suit he'd picked out for the occasion, tying the bow tie with one hand and grabbing a comb with the other, running it through his hair a few times. He didn't bother with the gel, not really wanting to deal with taming the wild curls at the moment, then finished tying the bow and reached into the pocket of his previous suit, pulling out a small, velvet box.

He ran his thumb across the lid, grinned, and put the box in his pocket before smoothing his suit out, turning to check his reflection. After a moment of staring, the angel ran his fingers back through his hair one last time before heading back downstairs, this time using the elevator.

When he got downstairs, four new people had joined the fun. Charlotte and Ella were leaning against one of the tables, both holding glasses of what looked like the punch he and Michael had set out, though he couldn't be sure, as Mazikeen was now holding a bottle of alcohol that Amenadiel had apparently been unable to stop her from taking from his bar. Trixie was also there, tapping the keys on the piano, and Dan was talking to Amenadiel.

"Spawn!" Lucifer greeted Trixie first, flashing her a warm smile as the child turned to face him. "You look adorable, child."

Trixie grinned at him in response, eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Lucifer!"

Lucifer smiled slightly as she turned back to continue playing piano, and gave Dan a simple nod of greeting before heading over to Charlotte. Honestly, sometimes, it pained the angel to look at her, because all he could see was the face of his mother. He genuinely wished his mother could be there, too. Maybe if she knew the reason God had created humanity, she wouldn't hate them so much. After all, even with all her faults, Lucifer knew his mother only wanted the best for her children. Just, as he was beginning to realize, his Father did.

"Charlotte, you look wonderful," Lucifer said warmly, stopping beside her and sparing the glass in her hand a wary stare before turning a pointed look to Mazikeen, who pause with her bottle halfway to her lips and gave him a simple one-shouldered shrug.

"Thank you, Lucifer," Charlotte chuckled, turning and giving him a brief once-over as she smiled. "You look quite dashing, yourself."

Lucifer grinned in response, turning his head to look around. "Thank you." He leaned back, stretching slightly. "Where's the Detective and Dr. Linda?" He asked suddenly, letting his gaze sweep around with a hum.

"They're coming together. Chloe had to pick Linda up, 'cause her car's at the shop," Dan explained, pouring himself a cup of punch. Lucifer hummed in faint approval as he watched, sparing another glance toward Trixie before turning his gaze to the stairs. "They'll be here soon," Dan added, sounding amused.

Lucifer nodded, adjusting his bow tie and checking his watch. He spoke with Charlotte and Ella a little bit while he waited, but most of the time, his gaze never left the stairs. Not until he heard the door opening, and the sound of footsteps coming down into the room. Then the soft, sweet, familiar sound of Chloe's laughter as she finally turned the corner into the room, followed closely by a grinning Linda.

Linda looked beautiful; A black and white dress down to her ankles with heels to match, her hair curled down over her shoulders and deep, cherry red lipstick. But as beautiful as she looked, it was nothing compared to Chloe in Lucifer's eyes.

She was  _stunning_.

Her hair was pulled back as usual, but a bit more curly and bouncing side to side as she shook her head, giggling at something Linda was saying. She wore a sleeveless red dress a little longer than Ella's but shorter than Linda's - With bright pink markings up the side, twisting and curling. The marks branched out along the front of the dress, mingling in the middle. Her lipstick was lighter than Linda's, more dark pink than red, and her bright blue eyes gleamed even brighter in the light, seeming to brighten even more as she smiled and laughed.

And then her gaze caught Lucifer's and the angel, for a split second, genuinely forgot how to  _breathe_.

She smiled at him, unaware of his oxygen problem, and made her way across the room. Lucifer managed to remind himself that angels didn't really  _need_ to breathe the way humans do - but it was still nice  _to_ breathe - by the time she had reached him. And he'd managed to recover enough to react when she stopped in front of him and stretched up for a kiss; His arms wrapped around her waist instinctively, pulling her against him completely and pressing his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

"You look amazing," he managed to whisper when he'd pulled back, reluctant to do so but knowing that he had to. Chloe chuckled in response, grinning in amusement.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered back, and winked at him before heading off to greet everyone else. Lucifer watched her, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly and honestly fighting to really  _react_ , to do something other than stare at her. But, to be honest, he could sit there and watch her all day long.

Lucifer took a deep breath, swallowed, and forced himself to focus. He met Michael's gaze from across the room, and immediately showed his older brother his middle finger when he caught the shit-eating, smug-ass grin on the archangel's face.

Well, now the party could  _really_ begin…

* * *

About an hour later, it was perfect again. The music was blasting, and everyone seemed to be having a good time in general. Lucifer couldn't really keep his eyes off of Chloe for more than a second. She really was stunning. On occasion, though, he glanced over at the speakers and Michael's phone, trying to catch a glimpse of the playlist his brother had set up without it seeming too obvious. He was just waiting for the song to come on - That one song, and then it was time, then he was ready.

Trixie was waiting for it, too. She spared glances between Lucifer and the speakers, bouncing in place as she downed one cup of punch after the other - punch Lucifer decided to taste to ensure it hadn't been spiked, because, no, he didn't trust Mazikeen and alcohol - and Lucifer was honestly just as anxious.

"Luce, relax," Ella hummed as Michael spun her around him, both of them grinning as they twirled along to one of the songs. Michael spared his brother a sympathetic glance, spinning Ella around and pulling her back against him before spinning them both, dipping the woman down and leaning in for a kiss before pulling them both up.

"Don't worry. Almost," his brother promised, a knowing look sparkling in his eyes as he winked at Lucifer, then turned his full attention to Ella. Lucifer watched them for a moment before looking around, and his gaze didn't have to travel far to rest on Chloe.

The moment - The exact moment he caught her gaze, the song ended, and that familiar one came on. He watched her expression change, recognizing the song, and a look of amusement crossed her face as she turned toward the speakers, then back to Lucifer, raising her eyebrows in a clear question.

 _Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love.  
_ _Can you hear me?  
_ _Came back only yesterday,  
_ _I'm moving further away.  
_ _Want you near me…_

Lucifer took a deep breath and walked forward, reaching a hand out to Chloe in silence. She reached out, just as quiet, and Lucifer twined his fingers with hers and pulled her forward, his other hand finding its place on her hip as he pulled her against him and spun them both around. Chloe laughed and squeezed his hand, her free one coming up to rest on his shoulder.

It was just like before, and it was perfect. The others were dancing, too; Amenadiel was switching between Linda and Mazikeen (who, to be fair, didn't even look like she wanted to dance), and Michael was still twirling Ella around. Dan, of course, was with Charlotte, arms wrapped around her from behind and both of them swaying silently back and forth. Then there was little Trixie, who was watching Lucifer with wide, expectant eyes.

Lucifer grinned at her, then looked back down at Chloe, who had moved forward to rest her head against his chest as they danced. Lucifer smiled a little to himself, closing his eyes.  
  
_All I needed was the love you gave.  
__All I needed for another day._  
_And all I ever knew._  
 _Only you._

About halfway through the song, he looked up and caught Amenadiel's gaze. He pulled away from Chloe completely and, ignoring the confused, surprised look on her face, gave a simple, short nod to his brother, who raised one hand. And everything stopped, everything froze. Well, slowed. The song distorted, Chloe's movements slowed, and the only people in the room still moving normally were Lucifer, Amenadiel, Michael and Mazikeen.

"You know, bro," Michael started, pulling away from Ella somewhat reluctantly and walking toward the bar, pulling a box out from under the curtain. "I never took you for such a romantic." He opened it, holding it one handed, and walked over to Lucifer and Chloe before spreading his wings and pushing himself into the air, turning the box completely upside down over their heads.

"Lucifer has a way of surprising people," Mazikeen snorted, but she was grinning as she watched petals flow from the box. Red rose petals.  _Real_ red rose petals.

The petals moved slowly - barely moving at all. Michael lifted the box, ensuring it was completely empty, before folding his wings and dropping to the floor, returning the box to its place. Lucifer chuckled to himself, his eyes only on Chloe, and he watched gleefully as the lights around the room moved directly toward both of them- directly toward Chloe.

Michael returned to his place, and Lucifer glanced around before nodding to Amenadiel, who dropped his hand immediately. The second he did, the music went right back to normal, and the petals fell over their heads, showering over Lucifer and Chloe as the lights bunched together, focused right on the two.

Chloe stood still, wide-eyed and confused as she looked up, raising one hand to pull a few of the petals out of her hair, her expression one of pure confusion and awe. She then turned back to Lucifer, who flashed her a crooked smile before pulling her against him again.

"I love you," the angel whispered, bringing his face close to hers, his forehead pressing against hers softly but firmly as he held her close. "The moment I met you, Detective, I started falling. Falling, in a way I never had before. Because you were different, you were special - You are special. To me. I keep falling for you every day, everytime I look at you, everytime I hear your voice or see you smile or even  _think_ of you, I start falling all over again. And as long as I live, Chloe Decker, I never,  _ever_ want to stop falling for you." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then smiled, pulling away.

He barely registered the suppressed squeal from Ella, pulling away from Chloe but keeping one of her hands firmly in his grasp. She was silent, wide-eyed, staring with her mouth half-open and barely breathing.

Lucifer grinned and took a deep breath, reaching in his pocket. As he pulled the box out, he lowered himself down, still holding her hand, and knelt on one knee before raising the box and flipping the lid open to reveal the sparkling diamond ring that rested inside.

Chloe stiffened, her eyes falling to the ring, and she sucked in a sharp breath that didn't come back out.

"Detective," Lucifer started quietly, his brown eyes turning solemn as he held her gaze, "will you marry me?"

Chloe didn't speak for a while. She didn't even respond for a while. She just stood there, frozen, her eyes flickering between Lucifer and the ring. Her mouth was moving, though,  _mouthing_ the word, but she couldn't seem to spit it out. Lucifer smiled slightly, waiting patiently until she could, because he knew - he knew the answer.

And she did. "I-  _Yes_ , Lucifer, I…"

"That's all I needed to hear." Lucifer pushed himself up, snapping the ring box shut and pulling her into another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding tightly as she kissed back, and when they both finally did have to pull away, everyone around them broke out into cheers and applauds - Most notably Trixie, who was shrieking loudest of all.

And just as Lucifer had planned it, it was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY yes this was posted really freaking late and I apologize!
> 
> I've actually been planning this for a while now but the thing with me is that, like... I plan things for a long, long time before I actually WRITE them
> 
> In fact, I just started on Mortals For A Week and I ALREADY have two chapters done by the way but ANYWAY
> 
> Here, have some Deckerstar and Michella and Mazidiel - what even is their ship name I don't - And then Dan and Charlotte, I'm not even gonna try I'm sorry-
> 
> Valentine's Day! Lucifer's gotten veeeerrrryyyy confident~ I love Deckerstar <333
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!


End file.
